


'Come to Daddy.'

by Apartmentfortytwo



Category: Rizzoli & Isles, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Smut, F/F, Fingering, First Time Together, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, I'm here for that, Maura calling Jane daddy, Oral Sex, Rizzles, Sex, Smut, This popped in my head while watching Sailor Man and I had to write it, very much so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apartmentfortytwo/pseuds/Apartmentfortytwo
Summary: Set right at the ending of Sailor Man, season 2. Jane asks Maura what exactly was what Giovanni said, only to use it against the blonde.ORMaura calling Jane 'daddy.'





	'Come to Daddy.'

**Author's Note:**

> Explicit. Holy wow. It's 6:19 am as I'm typing this, and I started writing it at 8 pm. Any mistake is mine, and as usual, I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, but they own me.

Jane couldn’t help the shiver that ran through her spine when her best friend repeated the words the auto mechanic had muttered when he was trying to make a move on her. She tried to warn her. Maura was giving in too much into her sexual desires to even notice that the man she had chosen wasn’t too… Keen on  _ just  _ sex. He wanted it all. And Jane understood. With a woman like Maura, you picture yourself with ten kids and a golden retriever named Max. 

Not that she could relate with Giovanni. No. Jane, in love with Maura since they first met? Pft. It’s not like she could detect the slightest change of tone on the blonde whenever she was sad. Nah. She was just… Observant. She was a detective, for crying out loud. That was her job. And that’s what she convinced herself of. Jane Rizzoli was a fine detective, one that was very good at her job. That’s why she knew exactly how many dimples Maura’s smile created on the corner of her mouth, or why she lied to herself settling for soy milk instead of almond, that was her favorite, or how she got extra sensitive when her period was about to arrive. She knew why Maura was scared of thunderstorms and how she can’t sleep in the dark. No. Jane was just a good damn detective.

Although, the wave of disgust upon hearing her friend talk about Giovanni never seemed to cease or fade away. It felt like a disgusting overflowing need of vomiting. Jealousy? She wouldn’t give in and accept it. She was Maura’s best friend. Nothing else. 

The rest of the case is wrapped up, and Jane’s more than thankful to have the bastard that killed two women behind the bars. Justice had been made. Now, they had to get rid of Giovanni and his annoying attempt of seducing Maura. Please. As if the petite blonde was that easily charmed. Jane knew better. Maura was delicate. One had to approach her with delicacy and small gestures, not a bear and a pepper necklace. It was just vague and boring, not to mention Maura believed in accuracy, and a pink bear wasn’t exactly something that could be real, right?

After playing a little acting, and hoping it all worked out, Jane and Maura managed to keep Giovanni away by pretending to be a couple, but there was a nagging voice going through Jane’s head reminding her that she kinda took advantage of Maura, jealously marking her as her own when she held her like that. But she also had to admit that her best friend agreed into this, and God, didn’t it feel amazing to hold her between her arms? It felt incredible. Even for a few minutes, Jane got what she had wanted for so long.

Now she’s leaning her hip against Maura’s kitchen counter, with a beer in hand. Her blazer long disregarded in the coat hooks, her button up sleeves rolled up, in a casual manner, while her hand held tightly onto her third bottle of beer, while Maura cooked away some weird french food she insisted Jane had to try.

Her mind wandered, and that’s how she didn’t notice how her eyes were staring at Maura’s hand. But that’s when the medical doctor focuses her attention on the detective.   
  
“Jane? Everything alright?” She asked, approaching the brunette, only to place a hand on hers, eyes inquisitively looking for an answer on the other woman’s features, that softened at the sudden closeness to her friend “Yeah! --Yeah. I was just… Thinking.” Maura smiled, nodding and taking a step back, forcing Jane to just hold onto her wrist to keep her close. “What did Giovanni say to you… You know… That night.”   
  
Maura looked confused, but chose to respond, even when the topic hadn’t been around since that very night. Sighing, a bit ashamed, the blonde worried her lower lip between her teeth before sighing “I… He said he wanted to lick my face…” 

Jane shook her head, still in some sort of thoughtful trance “Before that.”    
  
A perfectly shaped eyebrow shot up quickly, and Maura tilted her head “He said… In a very, very not-attractive way of using the ‘daddy kink’ as you’ve referred to… ‘Come to daddy.’-”

Something switches in Jane’s eyes, and Maura can see it. She senses it on the way that suddenly she’s trapped against the counter, with both of Jane’s hands on her sides, while the detective stares down into her eyes with  _ hunger  _ in her eyes. It makes Maura’s knees go jello, and she swallowing the lump in her throat when Jane opens her mouth to speak, one corner of her mouth curling into a malicious smirk.

“Come to daddy.”   
  
The already deep voice was an octave lower, and Maura couldn’t control something that her rational mind would’ve forbidden. She needed it. That smirk, that look. One could have as much self control as possible but when Jane Rizzoli, the woman that has had her pining over her for about two years now, speaks at you like that, you’re immediately in trance.

Lips clashed together and Jane’s hand found Maura’s cheeks, cupping them to keep her as close as possible into the kiss. But it isn’t enough. They both need more. Hoisting the back of her knees, Jane picked Maura up, setting her down in the counter, not stopping the kiss. Air could wait. Now, she needed to pleasure Maura.

“Bedroom.” 

The blonde mastered some sort of strength to tear her lips apart from Jane’s, enough to speak. To which the detective complied, pulling Maura’s legs around her waist and carrying her small body through the house and up the stairs, crashing against the wall on the end of the hallway, just for the sake of meeting Maura’s lips again. The eagerness that she was met with stole her breath for a solid second, while she focused on groping onto Maura’s ass. The smaller woman clearly had wanted this as well.

Taking back control, Jane walked into Maura’s bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them. Landing on top of the blonde, the brunette simply tugged at the her dress, hitching it up and bunching it up around her waist, with the mere purpose of getting where and what she wanted. With determination, and somehow a teasing smirk, she ripped apart the silky black underwear Maura was wearing. Honestly, she had dreamed with doing it for years now.

Tugging at her sleeves again, as if getting ready to get down for business, Jane tied her hair into a loose ponytail, and Maura knew she meant business. Without waiting any longer, she dived in, taking all of Maura’s sex into her mouth, using her tongue to flicker on the already too hardened bundle of nerves. And if Jane wasn’t a catholic already, she swore the way Maura moaned sounded like an angel singing her a lullaby into heaven. She craved more. Her tongue teased at her entry, taking her time to taste Maura’s very essence. The blonde, on the other hand, could only curl and twist under Jane’s relentless attempt to send her off the cliff and into the sunset of a wonderful orgasm. One of her hands tangled into dark locks, pressing her closer against her sex “Jane…  _ Please _ …” Maura couldn't wait any longer. She needed Jane.

And Jane prided herself of being a gentlewoman. 

So she did as requested. 

Three fingers went into Maura, while she went up, working her thrusts with her body. Her lips collapsed against Maura’s, into a heated dance. The woman underneath her was a moaning mess, unintelligible words and hips thrusts. And really, Jane couldn’t have seen a better sight in her entire life. This was better than her fantasies of fucking Maura mercilessly.

It only took a few more thrusts, and a curl of her fingers to have the medical examiner curling her toes and moaning Jane’s name into their kiss, begging for Jane not to stop yet. And the detective complied. Who was she to deny this beautiful woman an orgasm? 

A few minutes later, deep hazel eyes flickered opened, while her chest went crazily up and down, trying to catch some air. She wasn’t even remotely worn out, and Jane could tell in how much trouble she was when she saw that smirk. Beginning to pull away, almost as if she thought Maura was done, she felt the blonde tugging at her shirt, clashing their lips into a heated kiss.   
  
“Oh  _ Daddy…  _ I’m not done just yet....” 

And with that, Jane wasn’t sure who was the dominant one anymore.


End file.
